From the Books of Ovid
by Anne Raven
Summary: Travel back in time and witness a short tale of love in the heart of mythology. A ToFuu one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first one-shot fic. I know I still have a multi-chaptered fic to finish but inspiration hit me and I couldn't say no.

:BTW.. To those who are reading my other fic "Message in a Bottle", I'm glad to tell you that I just proof-read chapter 2. Kami! It was atrocious when I posted it. Haha. I have a very short tolerance to staring in front of a computer so proof-reading is not one of my better habits. Hope you guys forgive me. (for the typo and this shameless plugging)

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own FoR nor its characters. I also don't own the mythological characters mentioned.

* * *

From the Books of Ovid by Anne Raven

_Fleeting.. Ethereal.._

_Like the Zephyr Wind, a true child of the Air. Daughter of Aeolus, when will you cease running? When will you be mine?_

_I watched you night and day from my abode beneath the sea behind walls of ice cut to shine like crystal. Strong. Unbending. Beautiful._

_But __**Trapped.**_

_While you remained free, unshackled like the element you were fashioned after._

_Windchild._

_Isn't that your name? Last daughter of the King of Winds, when will Eros give you to me?_

"Still pining for Fuuko, I see." Kauro said after a long while observing the young Lord of Atlantis.

"She is the **one**." Tokiya replied with the usual coldness in his voice.

"She will not have you, sire. She is a faithful disciple of the goddess Diana. She scorns men and will have nothing to do with marriage." Neon added.

"That does not change the fact that **she is the one**." Tokiya repeated. The Lord of Atlantis stood from his throne and paced the length of the throne room and stopped to look at the city through the open balcony.

"How sure are you?" Neon dared to ask in a whisper.

How sure? There could be no mistake. She was his intended half, the woman the Fates told him that would complement him.

It was a cruel twist of destiny that led to this. He was the son of the Titan Oceanus; he was a god. But not even that could save him from the curse his own mother, Tethys, bestowed on him upon his birth. It was his father's infidelity and his mother's overreaction that caused him to lose half his self.

He vowed to get the missing part of him back.

"This is not the first time we heard you say the very same thing. "supplied Neon with a more audible voice.

Tokiya glared at the Halfling. "It is not your place to argue with me, Neon. Let me remind you that." He hissed. "Kaoru, come with me. I will see her today."

"Yes, your Majesty." Kaoru replied. "As you wish."

Multitudes of flowers, including narcissus and anemone, grew wild and abundant in the fields of Enna in Sicily. During this time of day, many maidens would gather in the fields and pick choice flowers, Fuuko and her attendants included.

But Fuuko was not interested in these things. She was a huntress, follower of Diana. She stood quite removed from her ladies-in-waiting in the middle of a clearing, feeling the winds shift around her. She stiffened, realizing the presence of another.

"Show yourself! How dare you spy on me?" She said snatching an ornate dagger hidden within the bodice of her knee-length dress.

She was stunning. Tokiya thought to himself. Her short purple hair flapping wildly with the breeze, her bare arms glistening with sweat, her dress, although improper for a woman of her position, revealed the creamy skin of her long legs and even the fierce look on her face incited strong feelings within him.

He vaguely wondered if Hades felt the same thing when he kidnapped Persephone eons ago in this same place. He smirked at the thought of doing the same thing. Composing himself, he carefully revealed himself from his hiding place.

"Do not be afraid. I do not mean you harm, Lady Fuuko." He said trying his best to hide the excitement in his voice.

Fuuko's eyes widened. The man in front of her was the most beautiful creature she laid her eyes on. He was worthy to compete with Aphrodite's worship.

"Who are you? Why do you know my name?" She shouted to compensate for their distance. "Or at least one of my names..." she added in a whisper.

"It is simply because I know much about you. Although, I do not know whether you'd rather be called Fuuko or by your true name, Apellia." He replied in a monotonous way betraying no emotion.

Fuuko's eyes widened for the second time. Only a few knew her true identity. If this man knew her true name, he certainly must know her relationship with Aeolus; he must have known she was the Seventh Daughter.

"As for whom I am, I choose to be called Tokiya but I am formally named Enipemus." He explained.

A glint of recognition in Fuuko's eyes. "What do you want from me?" She asked slightly relaxing her defense position.

He snorted. "Would it be too much if I asked for your love?" He said coolly.

All of Fuuko's senses went on alert, her brain choosing between a Fight or Flight response. Fighting was out of the question. This was a god she was dealing with. So, she chose flight.

"Don't run."

She felt his breath near her ear, her whole being wrapped in his arms, frozen by his command. She didn't even notice him approach her.

"Look at me." He used a commanding tone she could not say no to.

Their eyes met, his pale blue ones and her deep blue orbs. He smiled a genuine smile, breathtaking, a first from his normally stoic façade. He was staring at her; then, at her lips. And her eyes strayed towards his coming closer to her own.

An infinitesimal moment…

Then, their lips met. It wasn't passionate. It didn't draw her breath out. But it was true and they both felt it in their very core.

Shocked by the outcome of events, Fuuko did the only thing she could. Run!

And like the wind goddess she was born to be, she disappeared like ether. And he let her, for now.

She wouldn't be running from him the next time. That he was sure, his suspicions growing firm by the second.

She was the one.

-owari-

* * *

A/N: I loooovvee mythology. And I hope you guys like this story. Please leave a review.*flashes puppy-dog eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

To all the fans of FBO... I have uploaded the companion fic entitled Sodales...

A multi-chaptered fic as requested... You know I love you guys... hehehe


End file.
